Potensyal
by SkyBlueSky
Summary: “Ryuuzaki may potensyal ka...” Ewan ko ba kung bakit pero napapangiti ako pag may nagsasabi sakin nun.


**Potensyal** : SkyBlueSky

**Summary**: "Ryuuzaki may potensyal ka..." _Ewan ko ba kung bakit pero napapangiti ako pag may nagsasabi sakin nun._

**AN:** This is a Taglish fic. My first fic for POT. For my first fics for each anime, I'll write them in tagalog because I'm used to hearing them speak in Tagalog so…blablabla..

Sorry po kung may mali.

**Disclaimer: **Kahit kalian hindi ka naging akin! POT…

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**SEIGAKU!!!** Fight! Go! Fight! Go!

Ang Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars ay kasalukuyang nage-ensayo para sa gaganaping school festival. Si Tezuka ay nagpapatakbo ng laps sa

kanila gamit ang kaniyang posisyon at charisma. Natural, si Inui ang tumatakot sa kanila, este, nagboo-boost sakanila na tumakbo ng masmabilis  
gamit ang kanyang new and improved, deluxe brand ng Inui Juice kasama si Coach Ryuuzaki.

Habang tumatakbo ang mga regulars…

"Unahan tayo bibora!! Halata namang ako ang mananalo. Hahaha " hamon ni Momo kay Kaido habang ang ngiti nya ay uma-abot hanggang tenga.

"Mangarap ka..fssshhhhh "mahinahong sagot ni Kaido

"Anong sinabi mo!? "

"Sabi ko ang ingay mo!!! Fssshhh"

"Sinong sinasabi mong maingay!!? Ha?!"

"FSshh..Anong gusto mo away, gulo??.."

"Tama na yan, Momo,..Kaidoh…" awat ni Vice-Captain Oishi sa dalawang nagtatalo.

* * *

"Ang mahuhuli ay ang pinakaunang makakatikim ng aking brand new super hyper extreme deluxe rainbow-colored Inui Juice.." ngiti ni Inui sabay pag-gleam ng glasses nya.

"TAKBO!!" sigaw ng halatang takot na takot na si Momo habang tumatakbo ng mabilis.

"FSshh" sunod ni Kaido.

"Out of my way coz I'm BURNIN'!!!" nagliliyab na sinigaw ni Taka habang hawak ang kanyang racket at patakbong dumadaan sa gitna ng dalawang **2****nd** years.

Sa likod mismo ni Taka ay matatagpuan ang mapagtyempong bata na si Ryoma Echizen.

"Dyan nalang kayo kasi..Marami pa kayong dapat matutunan.." smirk ni Ryoma.

"V is for Victory!!" sunod ni Eiji kasabay ang mahinahong tumatakbong nakapikit na si Fuji.

"Saa,..Sa tingin ko, masarap ang lasa ng bagong juice ni Inui. Di na 'ko makapaghintay" ngiti ng genius.

Nagsweatdrop nalang ang kanyang mga kasama.

* * *

…At sa wakas natapos na rin ang matagal na 20lap-running ng mga regulars.

Hingal ng hingal na nakaupo ang mga tumakbong regulars.

Lahat sila ay nasa sa oval umiinom ng tubig o di kaya nakikipagdadaldalan sa isa't isa.

"Nya!...Fuji parang may napansin ako. Napansin mo rin ba yun?"

"Ano yun Eiji?" tanong ni Fuji na nakadilat na ang mata.

"Napansin ko kasi na parang tayong mga regulars lang ang nagprapraktis ngayon."

"Ah..napansin ko rin yun Eiji."

"Alam nyo kasi, papalapit na ang school festival." sabad ni Tezuka

"So,..? Ano ngayon kung papalapit na ang festival, Captain?" tanong ni Ryoma.

"First year ka palang kasi dito Ryoma kaya hindi mo alam."sagot ni Momo

"Hah?"

* * *

"Alam mo kasi Ryoma, Every year, may festival dito sa Seishun Gakuen." hayag ni Taka. "At ngayong taon na 'to merong chance ang mga hindi regulars ng mga clubs na magparticipate sa ibang clubs. "

"Ah..ibig mong sabihin sempai, kaya tayong mga regulars lang ang andito ay dahil nagparticipate ang mga ibang members sa ibang clubs? "

"Tama." Puri ni Oishi. "Kaya dapat, hikayatin natin si Coach at si Tezuka na bisitahin muna ang iba't ibang clubs at tignan ang ginagawa ng mga ibang club members ngayon, diba? "

"Tama." sabay sabay na sagot ng mga regulars.

"Kaya Tezuka, Coach..Please.."

"Fsshh.."

"Saa.."

"Sige na Captain."

"Burnin'!!"

"Nyaa…"

* * *

"Hinikayat ng mga regulars si Tezuka at Coach Ryuuzaki na bigyan sila ng permiso na pumunta at bisitahin ang ibang clubs."

"Tezuka, Coach, subukan nyo ang aking new and improved Inui Juice. Rainbow-colored 'to at masarap ang lasa. Subukan nyo!" ngiti ni Inui.

"No Thanks" sagot ni Coach Ryuuzaki. Umubo lang si Tezuka.

"Okay. Pwede na kayong tumingin-tingin sa ibang clubs pero dito lang kayo sa tennis club magpaparticipate."biglang sabi ni Coach Ryuuzaki na halatang sapilitan.

"Syempre Coach.." sabay sabay na sagot ng mga regulars.

-

-

To be continued…

* * *

AN: I predict this will have 2 or 3 chaps...ewan ko lang..*_*

Pag may time ako, surely I will complete this faster.

Sorry kung naboring kayo. Intro palang po to. Wala pa pong "heart".

Thanks for reading! Sorry po kung may mali.

First time ko po magsulat para sa ryosaku.


End file.
